


Un autre visage

by Nelja



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: ladiesbingo, Friendship, Gen, Makeup, Minor Vanessa Dahl/Linnéa Wallin, Missing Scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Minoo est dans le corps de Linnéa, et pour faire illusion, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se maquiller comme elle.





	

Minoo observe le visage de Linnéa dans le miroir. Ce ne sont pas les bonnes expressions. Elle tente d'imiter son regard provocant, n'obtient qu'une piètre caricature... non, il vaut mieux qu'elle n'essaie pas.

Aussi, ses yeux semblent étranges, sans maquillage. Minoo se demande comment elle va faire. Sur l'étagère de Vanessa se pressent une collection de produits de beauté dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler. La seule chose qu'elle reconnaît est le fond de teint, et ni Linnéa ni Vanessa n'ont de boutons à dissimuler. Elle essaie même de lire les étiquettes, mais dès la première, elle devine que cela ne lui apprendra rien du tout.

"Vanessa ?" appelle-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle-même. Elle est presque certaine que personne ne les entend, mais elle ne veut pas prendre le risque.

Linnéa s'approche de la porte de la salle de bains. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Tu penses que je devrais me maquiller comme toi ?"

"Sûr. Autant rester le plus crédible possible."

"Je ne sais pas comment on fait !"

Linnéa a un petit rire bref. "Tu es habillée ?"

"Oui." C'est le corps de Linnéa, rien qu'elle n'ait déjà vu. Mais Minoo peut comprendre. Comment réagirait-elle en voyant Ida nue dans son propre corps ?

Linnéa entre et fouille l'étagère, puis la trousse de maquillage, et finit par trouver un crayon de contour.

"Regarde." dit-elle. "Fais comme moi, juste un peu plus épais."

La façon dont elle souligne son oeil est presque la même que celle de Vanessa. Du moins, c'est l'impression de Minoo. Elle ne regarde pas le maquillage dans les détails. Elle aurait peut-être dû. Linnéa a certainement regardé le maquillage de Vanessa dans les détails.

Devant le miroir, elle applique le crayon et cela fait... non, ce n'est pas comme quand Linnéa le fait. Mais cela lui semble plus joli qu'avec rien du tout, et c'est encourageant.

Puis elle essaie le second oeil, et il n'a absolument rien en commun avec le premier. Et quand elle regarde à nouveau, le premier lui semble raté. En fait, elle a du mal à voir lequel est le plus raté des deux.

Elle aurait aimé que cela marche. Elle aurait aimé apprendre cela, pour pouvoir réessayer, ensuite, dans son propre corps. Mais cela semble plus difficile que les équations du second degré.

"Je n'y arrive pas." dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Peut-être Linnéa saura-t-elle expliquer ?

Mais elle rit, un rire qui a l'air trop heureux dans le corps de Vanessa.

"C'est normal. Les deux yeux ne sont jamais pareils au début. Attends, je vais te le faire."

Elles s'asseyent sur des tabourets de plastique et Linnéa approche le crayon des yeux de Minoo.

"Essaie de ne pas cligner des yeux." lui dit-elle.

Le contact du crayon sur sa peau lui semble étranger, très différent de quand elle le faisait elle-même. Elle doit se retenir non seulement de fermer les yeux mais de secouer la tête.

"Tu as réussi du premier coup, toi ?" demande-t-elle. Elle n'arrive pas à se rappeler avoir jamais vu Linnéa venir au lycée avec un maquillage autre que parfait pour elle. Bien sûr, elle ne la regardait pas de près au collège, mais...

"Ne parle pas, ça te fait bouger. Non, évidemment. Je me suis entraînée avec Elias. On avait volé le maquillage de sa mère. Elle était complètement furieuse. Plus tard, on a fait plus attention, il n'en prenait qu'un peu à la fois."

Minoo se sent un peu soulagée. Peut-être pourrait-elle apprendre aussi. Avec des amies. Mais elle n'ose pas encore dire à Linnéa qu'elle ne veut pas connaître ces techniques seulement pour se faire passer pour elle.

"Voilà ! Tu peux cligner."

Minoo se regarde dans le miroir. C'est comme si Linnéa avait mélangé les deux formes complètement différentes qu'elle a tracées pour en faire quelque chose d'absolument parfait.

Quand elle se regarde et qu'elle voit Linnéa, c'est étrange. Mais quand elle les regarde toutes les deux et qu'elle voit Linnéa et Vanessa, c'est encore différent.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle est attirée par Vanessa. Ce n'est pas non plus qu'elle est attirée par Linnéa. Mais il y a quelque chose en elle - est-ce les désirs du corps de Linnéa, est-ce son propre attrait pour les fins heureuses - qui souffle à son esprit et à ses lèvres qu'elles devraient s'embrasser, maintenant. Pour cette image dans le miroir. Elles seraient parfaites ensemble. Minoo en a presque la tête qui tourne. Si Linnéa avait encore ses pouvoirs, elle se demanderait si elle projette encore ses sentiments.

Elle regarde à nouveau Linnéa, et est presque sûre qu'elle pense la même chose. Mais ce serait vraiment, vraiment stupide.

Elle secoue la tête, et remercie Linnéa. Sincèrement.

"Attends, ce n'est pas fini !" dit-elle. "Il manque l'ombre à paupières." Non, Minoo n'a vraiment pas bien regardé. "Vanessa n'a pas de noir, mais on va se débrouiller avec du bleu."

Elle regarde Minoo. "Cette partie-là est plus facile. Peut-être que tu veux le faire toi-même ?"

Linnéa ne peut pas lire les pensées maintenant, mais pendant l'année précédente, peut-être a-t-elle vu dans l'esprit de Minoo son envie de tester quelque chose, un style différent. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle propose.

Ou alors, pour elle aussi, la tension devient trop intense. En tout cas, Minoo lui en est reconnaissante.

Un nuage de bleu sur ses paupières, presque parfait, et presque le même des deux côtés.

"Merci." dit-elle encore.

Elle aime beaucoup Linnéa et elle espère vraiment la voir embrasser Vanessa un jour. Et puis elle rougit à cette image mentale, et se sent reconnaissante que ses pensées ne soient que pour elle-même.

Du moins, elle le croit.


End file.
